1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle bumpers and more specifically it relates to a vehicle bumper system for absorbing impacts thereby reducing damage to a vehicle and the potential for bodily injury.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional rear bumpers for vehicles have been in use for years. A conventional rear bumper is typically non-movably attached to the frame of a vehicle. One problem with conventional rear bumpers is that they can be severely damaged upon impact with another vehicle or object resulting in costly repairs/replacement. Another problem with conventional rear bumpers is that immediately transfer the impact energy to the frame of the vehicle which can result in additional damage to the vehicle and/or individuals in the vehicle.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for absorbing impacts thereby reducing damage to a vehicle and the potential for bodily injury. Conventional rear bumpers are susceptible to damage during impacts and do not provide significant absorption of impacts.
In these respects, the vehicle bumper system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of absorbing impacts thereby reducing damage to a vehicle and the potential for bodily injury.